


Idle hours

by ContrivedCircus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: IzaShiki, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shiki Haruya - Freeform, dub con, sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrivedCircus/pseuds/ContrivedCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot drabble involving Izaya waking Shiki up with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle hours

The informant stares idly up at the ceiling, one of his hands gently rubbing the hardened member beneath his boxers. After a particularly restless night of less than appropriate dreams, he couldn’t help but feel a little eager to handle his growing issue. Izaya looks to the sleeping Yakuza executive beside him, with it being rather early in the morning he wasn’t surprised that Shiki wasn’t awake yet. Sighing, Izaya sits up a bit, pulling the comforters off himself and the elder man. Although Shiki was still sleeping, Izaya was rather certain that the man would not be opposed to being awoken in such a manner.

Slowly, the informant pulls Shiki’s legs apart, his eyes glued to the elder’s face as he watches for any sign that he’s woken up. Of course it wouldn’t do if Shiki woke up too early. Satisfied that he hadn’t awoken the man, he positions himself between Shiki’s legs. Softly, he pulls Shiki’s boxers off, lifting each of his knees to allow the boxers to slide off his legs completely. Tossing the underwear off the bed, he slides his hand down the exposed bit of Shiki’s stomach, his hand slowly sliding down over his pelvis before making contact with his member. One of Izaya’s hands gently rubs his own length, not wanting to finish before he had his fun.

Wrapping his free hand around the man’s member, he carefully begins pumping, Shiki’s face twitching slightly as the stimulation is provided, but showing no signs of waking. Taking his hand off his member, Izaya reaches over to the night table. After extracting the bottle of lube leftover from the night before, the Informant pours a slight amount onto his fingers before using his other hand to lift one of Shiki’s legs over his shoulder. With Shiki now in position, Izaya wraps his hand around his hardened length again, continuing the steady pumping. The man before him displayed a few signs of pleasure, his face now slightly red, his eyebrows pulling together, his hands seemingly restless.

Rubbing his fingers together to spread the lube, the informant draws them down to the elder’s entrance. With his crimson eyes glued to Shiki’s face, he slowly penetrates him. The warmth tightly gripping his fingers does nothing but arouse him further as he slides his fingers all the way in. Moving one of his hands back to his own length, he slips his hand down his boxers and begins pumping his own throbbing erection. Watching his fingers softly invading the man with precision. Bending his fingers sightly, Izaya searches for the spot in Shiki sure to please. His fingers space slightly, stretching him as he rubs along the top. Finally Shiki’s mouth opens slightly, his face seemingly strained telling Izaya that he had probably found it.

With his hand still pumping his own member furiously, he add’s a third finger, now thrusting slowly as to not rouse the man too much. But Izaya is growing impatient, his length desperately desiring to sink itself into the man, to fill him and hopefully wake him up with mind boggling pleasure. However he couldn’t have Shiki waking up quite yet, not until he had fully submerged his erection. The smaller males slips his fingers out of the now stretched hole, scooting forward a bit, he positions his aching length at the entrance. He hesitates for a moment, his eyes studying Shiki’s face before slowly pushing himself inside. The elder male’s hands move around, gripping the bedsheets as his face grows even more blushed.

Surely, he was enjoying this.

Izaya continues pushing until his length is completely inside. A shudder racing down his spine from the pleasure erupting in his body at the sensation gripping his length. “Fuck..” The informant mutters, remaining still for a moment as to allow the sleeping man to adjust to his size. With one hand gripping the leg which rests over his shoulder, his other hand sits atop Shiki’s thigh. The position wasn’t exactly the best, however from his view point he could see the penetration, he could watch himself fuck the Yakuza and that really turned him on. Moving his hips, he begins short thrusts, not daring to go too quickly but enjoying the small moans escaping Shiki’s mouth now.

"Who knew you were so apt to bottoming?" Izaya chuckles, his eyes watching as his member slides in and out of the elder. His entire body was heating up at this point, sweat now sliding down his back as he picks up his pace, slamming harder into the Yakuza. The facial changes upon Shiki’s sleeping face is almost too much, threatening to push the informant over the edge as he forgets about trying not to wake Shiki, focused more on the intense pleasure erupting within his body from the skillful thrusts. Izaya can hardly contain his own moans as his hips rock back and forth, his length being slid almost to the tip before swiftly diving back to the hilt.

"I bet you…. didn’t even know…. how good your ass felt." The words come out in gasped breaths as he feels the orgasm building inside him. His hands tightly grip Shiki’s legs as he buries himself as deep as he can, pushing his hips hard against the elder’s ass before pulling back and continuing his thrusting. It’s not that Izaya had never topped before, however there was something immensely satisfying about topping the Yakuza executive. The informant is so caught up in the moment, the pleasure building so readily inside him, that he doesn’t notice Shiki’s eyes slowly opening. What he does notice, is the hand that roughly pushes against his chest, throwing him backwards where he slides off the bed and onto the floor.

"What the hell!" Shiki roars to the confused and dissatisfied informant. Izaya blinks in confusion at what has just happened. Now sitting on the floor, he can see Shiki attempting to sit up but cringing slightly at the movement. 

'Oh…. Shit…'


End file.
